Kings & Queens
by RonnieKlaroline
Summary: Set after TVD S07 and TO S03. Klaus is imprisoned for his eternal sins. Damon is spreading death and loosing what's left of his soul. May it be that some people can not be fixed? (canon characters: Klaroline, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena and others).
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~ _POV Klaus_ ~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~

He was utterly alone and his misery endless. Those few who would care to free him were either far away, or helpless, or gone. Klaus' daughter and siblings needed his help themselves; Hayley was hiding them from a greater threat, and Camille… She was gone.

He always knew she wouldn't make it in his world. Too brittle, too kind, too gentle. She should have left the town right after her uncle died. She should have removed herself from the situation she couldn't possibly handle. And if she didn't understand the reality of that all, Klaus could have forcibly sent her away from that city overrun by supernatural killers. If he really cared, he would have. Just like Klaus removed himself from Caroline's world and let her try to build a life she wanted and, most of all, deserved.

But with Camille he was unforgivingly selfish. Overwhelmed by everything that had happened in Mystic Falls and by many troubles that were coming his way, Klaus needed a friend. And so he kept Camille around, knowing that she'd either end up dead, or vampire, or a dead vampire. He was too old, he'd seen too much to not know what would happen to her if she stayed in New Orleans.

Just another death Klaus was responsible for, another sin out of many, and now he was paying for them all. But his family, his littlest wolf were still alive, and that made it all worth it. If Klaus cared so much about his own, can he really be the worst monster walking this earth or all the horrible things he'd done could be explained and forgiven. Was there redemption at the end of that purgatory?

"Some people can't be fixed," his conscious replied. "People who do terrible things are just terrible people."

Klaus was starring in the darkness and only occasionally could see a dim light forming a shape. Somebody was looking at him, but Klaus couldn't make out the face. It was blurry, and many of its features constantly changed. But not the cold blue eyes with their expression stern and judgemental. Klaus wanted to hide from that stare... But he wouldn't. Klaus didn't hide, never. No one would make him! A wave of red crashed over the image, and it was gone, replaced by crimson red and his own scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Klaus eyes flew open and only then he realised they were shut before. He was expecting to see anyone, but not her. One of his siblings, Hayley, Marcel, or even a grown up version of his little girl, but not her. He suddenly recognised the icy blue of her eyes, only now they were wide open with fear and concern.

"I think I'm hurting him really bad," Caroline's voice trembled as she tried to pull the weapon out.

"Not exactly something worth to brag about when the man is more dead than alive," someone replied. It was a woman whose voice Klaus couldn't recognise but noticed her distinctive British accent.

"I don't mean to hurt him, it's this Papa-something-blade!"

"Maybe it's time to get that Papa Tunde's blade out then," suggested the woman.

"I'm trying!" hissed Caroline with her hand in Klaus' chest.

Klaus felt the agony building up inside him. The Original hybrid could have sworn he screamed, but judging by the lack of reaction on Caroline's face, Klaus knew the screams had never made it out. She was here, standing next to him and trying to get the bloody blade out. Why her? Why now? Who was helping her?

"Can it be protected by a spell?" he heard Caroline again.

"Why would it be? I heard they only had to relocate him once after Hayley's failed attempt to free him. Since then no one came here to save him. Who would want to bring him back anyway?"

"Ok, I'm not a Voodoo major, but I think there's a spell or something," insisted Caroline. "This thing's stuck."

"There shouldn't be, Hayley said anyone can get it in and out."

"I know what Hayley said," Klaus could hear a glimpse of annoyance in Caroline's voice. "It was me who told you what she said. Come and try it yourself then."

Caroline was short-tempered just like him. The only difference was that she wouldn't willingly admit it. But Caroline was young, and she'll come in peace with herself eventually just like he did.

"I guess they put a spell on it after she tried to save him," Caroline assumed. "Maybe that is why Klaus was guarded only by a few vampires. What if Marcel didn't need more, because even if someone found Klaus, they wouldn't be able to retrieve the blade and free him?"

"They had a protection spell on this place as well and it wasn't exactly easy to break," reminded the woman who Klaus now assumed was a witch. "And Stefan just took down another vampire. I fear there are more coming."

Both Klaus and Caroline looked at the gate, where the witch was on the watch, ready to help Stefan to kill any more vampires who might be guarding this place.

"I can't get it out, Valerie," after trying to pull the blade with all her strength confessed Caroline. "I'm just torturing him at this point."

"He'll survive any torture, I'm sure," the woman said. "Watch the gate," she came to replace Caroline.

Caroline looked at Klaus while slowly taking her hand out of his chest, and he could see that she felt guilty for hurting him and for not being able to stop his misery. He could never understand that girl, a woman now. Did she care about him? Did she hate him? Did she need something from him, and it was as simple as that? Then why those sorry eyes? Klaus felt tired. He didn't have enough energy for… For anything really. And he couldn't handle thinking about Caroline Forbes at that moment. Klaus needed them to get the blade out and then find his daughter and his family.

"You were right," muttered Valerie.

"Another protection spell?" asked Caroline.

"Something like that," witch answered and closed her eyes.

Caroline stayed quiet, while her friend put both her hands right above the blade buried in his chest and closed her eyes. Klaus felt a shiver passing through his body and what's little energy he had, left him completely. The Original felt as if he was floating above the ground and barely kept himself from slipping into unconscious again. Caroline's scream cut the air, and Klaus tried to look in the direction it was coming from, but he couldn't move.

The hybrid heard sounds of a fight and tried to move his hands, his fingers, but he was completely paralysed. Klaus heard one body fell on the ground, but before a fear could creep in he heard Caroline.

"We have to move now!" she screamed and someone's neck got broken. "And I mean right now!"

Whoever she was fighting, she won. Klaus counted at least two freshly made corpses. It still amazed him, Caroline didn't look like a fighter, she was barely a vampire as he knew them. But somehow she could handle whatever came her way, with her spirit staying strong, and that is what made her different from… Klaus pushed the thought away. It wasn't fair to think that way.

"Leave!" he heard a man's voice and recognised Stefan. "Caroline! Val!"

"We have to carry him!" stated the witch, and brought her hands up mumbling ancient words.

Klaus could barely turn his head. He saw three vampires trying to get in the crypt. Caroline was fighting one and Valerie held two others, who screamed in pain as blood was running out of their eyes and nostrils. Klaus knew that trick. It felt as if every vein in your brain was bursting. If witch was strong enough, she could make the pain so excruciating that victim could barely breathe let alone move. And that Valerie witch was strong.

Caroline managed to take down her opponent and came to help the witch, but Valerie shook her head.

"I got it," the woman said finishing the vampires. "I think I removed the spell or weakened it at least, get him out of here."

"I can't leave you here!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, but one of us has to get the Old One out of here, and the other has to help Stefan to fight off the vampires who are flying our way. Get the Original to safety, or it was all for nothing! We won't get another chance," the witch run to the gate as Klaus assumed to make way for him and Caroline and to help Stefan.

He wondered why nobody mentioned Damon as if he wasn't with them? And why Caroline came with that woman instead of the Bennett Witch?

Klaus felt Caroline's thin, but stone strong hand slid behind him to support his back as she put one of his hands over her shoulders and he tried his best to help himself out of the coffin. It was a rather weak attempt, but still acknowledged by Caroline, who shot a pleased glance at him and hold him tighter.

"After years in a coffin one would hope you got lighter than a feather but you never fail to disappoint."

The words were harsh, as most that he heard from her, but he could hear a tease in them and replied with a shadow of a smile. It quickly disappeared though. Klaus hated to feel so vulnerable and helpless and somehow he was annoyed with Caroline, who tried to help him, for seeing him in that state. His own feelings were often too complicated even for him to understand or manage.

The next thing he felt was wind. They were flying through the forest and he could smell and feel life again. The witch did something to him, probably broke a protection spell on the blade or even weakened the weapon itself because Klaus finally felt as if he was coming to life, despite that bloody thing still stuck inside of him. He could recognise the smells and even sounds from distant cities. The Original hybrid realised they belonged to small towns, with fewer cars and cleaner air. He could hear waves strong and wild, which could only be coming from an open ocean.

"We're in Virginia," he heard Caroline say as if she could read his mind. "Here…"

They slowed down, and he saw a car parked under heavy branches of a tree. She helped him in a front seat and froze for a moment. Caroline still had to listen very carefully to be able to hear anything even just a couple of miles away. No one followed them; Klaus knew that and waited for Caroline to reach the same conclusion.

"No one followed us," she breathed out. "Guys must have taken them down."

Caroline bent down, her face on the same level as his and Klaus knew she was preparing to try to get the blade out. At this point the pain became integral part of his existence, and Klaus thought how strange it'd be not to feel it every second.

"So here we go," Caroline looked at him with a small apologetic smile.

Klaus felt her hand slide into her chest and his breathing became heavy with pain coming at him in waves, growing stronger and stronger, as if there was no limit. The hybrid felt her slim fingers wrapped around the blade handle and pulled it. The Original half screamed half roared in agony and suddenly realised he heard his own voice after all those years. Another wave of pain started to built up inside of him, and he hold his breath. It crashed over Klaus, sinking him to the bottom of hell he almost escaped.

~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~ _POV Caroline_ ~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~

Caroline was driving for five hours now but they were still long way from home. Or from the place that became their home after staying in Mystic Falls wasn't safe anymore. Her girls could be capable of brining the Originals back, and that potentially put them on Marcel's hit list. Caroline just hoped he still hasn't figured out that someone found a way to destroy him. And of course there was Ana. Caroline couldn't even imagine how many people would want that little girl dead.

She checked her phone again, just like she did a minute ago, hoping to hear something from someone and at the same time fearing any news at that point. Caroline had to get to Chicago to her girls, she had to keep Klaus safe until he regained his strength, and at the same time she wanted to be with Stefan. But he had to find the remains of Esther. It was too close to New Orleans, and Stefan needed Valerie's help. She was a powerful witch, a strong vampire, a siphoner, who could challenge Marcel himself, and all those other things that Caroline wasn't.

Caroline had to do her part. She had to keep Klaus safe and return to her girls as fast as she could. Caroline couldn't leave them under Bonnie's protection any longer than it was necessary. Bonnie's magic was coming back slowly, but, as before, she was selfless and fearless. If someone would come for the girls, she would fight with her own life and most likely die, being unable to protect them. Ric would fight, but how much could he do? His priority would be twins, and deep inside Caroline knew, he wouldn't fight for Ana as fiercely as Caroline would.

Her phone ringed and Caroline jumped on her seat. She saw Ana's name on her phone's screen as if the little one could read her mind from the miles away.

"Ana? Is everything okay, baby?"

"Yes," she heard small voice. "I can't sleep," her voice was coming out muted, as if she was talking from under her duvet so that Ric and Bonnie wouldn't hear her.

"Are you okay?"

"Something isn't right," Ana stated firmly. "But not bad, just… Different. Good different, I think."

"Good different?" Caroline was puzzled.

"Like you coming home with a gift box big enough to fit a puppy," she heard a smile in Ana's voice.

Caroline smirked rolling her eyes. Those talks, hints, and cries for a puppy would never end! But there was no way she could get Ana a dog, they had to stay mobile, and things were too complicated as they were. "This feeling will pass, honey," Caroline replied in that parent-like voice.

"My feelings are never wrong," the girl insisted, and Caroline could almost see how Ana pursed her lips.

"Who is it?"

The car swerved out of the line, but Klaus grabbed the wheel with one hand and immediately returned the jeep back in line.

"Who is it?" repeated Ana after Klaus.

Caroline looked at Klaus, who let go of the wheel and waited for a reply.

"Mom?"

Caroline stared blankly on the road, which was barely lightened by the moonlight. "It's my friend, darling," Caroline replied to Ana. "Please go to sleep and I will try to be home by tomorrow night, okay?"

"With your friend?"

Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes, you'll meet him."

Ana stayed silent for a moment and then hung up. Caroline knew Ana too well to hope that the girl would go to sleep now. But could Ana actually feel who was coming closer and closer to her?

"Stop the car, Caroline," she heard Klaus' voice and that time obeyed without hesitation.

They stopped on the side of the road and got out. Klaus looked around, his eyes piercing through the night. Caroline knew he could see and hear things so far away as she would never be able to. Neither her nor anyone she knew would ever develop their abilities to the level comparable to Klaus'. Perhaps one of his siblings could match him, but he was hybrid and they weren't. Maybe Marcel could challenge him? But Klaus had bazillion years on him, knowledge and experience often meant that much more than just physical qualities. Moreover, Klaus had something very precious to fight for, and Caroline made a mistake by allowing herself to get attached to someone who belong with Klaus. Now he was going to take away what's his.

"Who was it?" Klaus asked still looking somewhere far away as if he could actually see hundreds of miles ahead in Ana's little window.

Caroline leaned on the side of the car and run her fingers through wavy blond hair. "It was her," Caroline replied. "You know it was."

Klaus turned to face Caroline.

"Where is she? Why is she calling you "mom"? Where is Hayley?" Klaus tried to stay calm but Caroline saw how hard it was for him.

"Hope's in Chicago, it wasn't safe in Mystic Falls anymore. She's calling me mom because it was easier to settle in a new place as a single mother than as a woman with someone else's child. Hayley's on the run, trying to save your family. Marcel's minions almost got to Elijah and others, but Hayley's wolf-friends managed to fight them off."

"She has wolves helping her?"

"Not anymore or at least not those wolves," Caroline replied, "most of them died that night. I don't think she has any friends left."

"How did you end up taking care of Hope, Caroline?" Klaus looked at her so intensely that for a moment she couldn't find words.

She broke their eye contact to get her head together. "About two years ago I came to New Orleans looking for you," Caroline began. "I needed your help but I couldn't find you. I think Hayley somehow found out about that and eventually she appeared in Mystic Falls. She was looking for help, but we couldn't do anything for her."

"I suppose by the time Hayley showed up in Mystic Falls, you already solved all your problems and didn't need me anymore," Klaus assumed. His eyes would turn her to ashes if they could.

Caroline looked up at him. "We had our hands full with Damon and Enzo being consumed by a freaky ancient monster. I couldn't help her alone, and my friends weren't particularly eager to revive the Original family, especially when it meant facing that creature of yours."

"Marcel," Klaus said. "And you just turned Hayley away?"

"Yes, Klaus, we turned her away!" Caroline shouted. "What were we supposed to do? Risk our lives to save you and your family?!"

"I risked my family's safety for you when I helped your boyfriend who came to our town marked by Rayna Cruz!"

"I remembered that!"

"Did you?"

"I did!" Caroline straightened up, barely keeping her emotions under control. "So I offered Hayley the help I could offer."

Klaus' jaw tightened.

"She couldn't stay in Mystic Falls, because Marcel was chasing her and we wouldn't let her to jeopardise all our lives. But I offered to take care of Hope. It was nearly unmanageable to be on the run with four coffins and a child on her hands. You might have deserved any fate that Marcel had prepared for you. But not Hope, she's innocent and her only fault is that she was born into your family."

Klaus looked at Caroline, and she was afraid he would bite her and leave to die on a side road. But when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "You're a straight shooter, Caroline," he said.

Caroline took a deep breath and a moment to gather her thoughts. "Hayley didn't accept my offer at first," she continued, "and she attempted to free you on her own, but failed and also lost those wolves, who were guarding the Originals for her. So about a month after she left Mystic Falls, a compelled woman came to my house," Caroline looked down remembering that night, "with Ana in her hands."

She knew that Klaus needed time to absorb all of it and stayed quiet. He walked into the field that lay both sides of the road, grass so high it touched Klaus' fingers. Caroline looked at him, at his tall strong figure, and at the moon that hang high above his head, just as powerful, eternal, and lonely.

"I haven't seen Hayley since then," Caroline said quietly. "But all your sire lines are still alive, so Elijah and Rebekah must be alive as well. We don't know, which spell Freya used. Bonnie said if it was the one Esther used on you and your siblings before then if anyone died, you would die too. But you are well and alive," smiled Caroline, trying to bring a glimpse of hope in everything she told him.

"I shall thank you for that."

"We desperately need your help, Klaus."

"Of that I am sure," he pursued his lips.

"You know," Caroline crossed her arms, "you say things like 'I shall thank you for that' but I'm not re-e-ally feeling your appreciation."

"You need me," Klaus replied while coming back to the car. "Desperately. Hence, I don't have to be on my best behaviour."

Klaus passed Caroline to get in the driver's seat.

"It's my car," she reminded him.

"I sincerely hope you don't mind," Klaus answered without much care in his voice, but he reached over to open the front seat door for her. "I have to see my daughter as soon as possible and I do drive slightly better."

"You do everything better," replied Caroline fastening her seat belt nonetheless. "You are a billion years old after all."

"Feel free to go to sleep, love."

"Fat chance," grumbled Caroline.

 **— * — * — * —**

 **Thank you for reading, guys! So Klaus is freed. Apparently, in The Originals S04 *spoiler* he's gonna be Marcel's prisoner for a few episodes** **(ref. Joseph Morgan's interview)** **, but I just don't see TVD Klaus like that. Michael Narducci has to work with the characters he has on TO, but, luckily, when one writing a fanfic, s/he can mix things up a little. So I'm taking a slightly different direction here :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

~ⓛⓞⓥⓔ~ _POV Klaus_ ~ⓛⓞⓥⓔ~

Klaus learnt that Caroline, Hope, and the Bennett Witch lived in Chicago for almost two years, in a small cosy house close to Alaric and the twins. Elizabeth and Josette, two meaningful names that belonged to the kids whom Caroline would forever consider to be her own. Klaus noticed that Caroline avoided all mentions of Stefan and wasn't particularly eager to dig dipper into that hole. Caroline kept checking her phone and most of the times put it down disappointed. When Stefan called her to ask if everything was okay, Caroline smiled before answering her phone.

"Yes, I'm okay," she nodded even though Stefan couldn't see her. "I fed Klaus some blood to revive him, and later he had a few more blood bags. He regained his strength, even if someone followed us, you don't need to worry," Caroline said trying to convince her boyfriend that she was safe.

Did Klaus enjoy the long silence that followed… He could almost hear how anger roared through the reaper, who was still trapped inside of that melancholic Stefan the Good Guy. Being just out of a coffin, himself, Klaus felt for that imprisoned beast. Stefan insisted on keeping himself in chins and posed as a reserved man, who kept his emotions under control. Klaus could never do that very well, his temper when crossed could be almost uncontrollable, and occasionally people would die, or get daggered, or bitten, or cursed… The list went on and on. Hence, evil hybrid has always enjoyed challenging those stoic and impassive people. Now, being true to himself, he decided it was a good time to join the conversation.

"Caroline is safe with me, old friend, you've got nothing to worry about," he assured Stefan and added, "unless by some unfortunate twist of fate you die a violent death far away from us, we'll see you soon."

Caroline's mood veered sharply to anger, and she gave Klaus a withering glare.

"Looking forward to it," Stefan said in his usual disconnected voice.

Wave after wave of disappointment mixed with anger slapped at Klaus. Was that a reaction of a man madly in love with a woman? Not just any woman. Caroline! Stefan wasn't nearly as protective or passionate with her as he was back in those happy days when good doppelganger girls chose good vampire boys. Paradoxically, in theory Stefan and Caroline, having similar values they lived by and being friends for years, should've made a nice couple too, but in reality they just didn't add up.

Klaus had seen Stefan in love, he had seen him fiercely fighting his own nature just to keep his girl safe and then waiting patiently for Elena to choose him over his own brother. He gave that love his one hundred per cent and, yes, got his heart broken. But Klaus believed, it was that kind of insane, selfless, and unconditional love that never dies. Caroline got what was left of Stefan, mainly his respect, admiration, and friendship. Some would call it "being in a mature relationship", but Klaus knew better than that, he had known those two well enough to see that whatever they had wasn't it. Each of them deserved better. They fought so hard for their humanity, and love was the main reason to keep the damn switch on.

When Stefan hung up, Caroline fell into a reverie and stayed silent, her mouth tight and grim, and expression stilled with sadness. Klaus was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her feminine ivory face always had a light-rose flush on the cheekbones with a slightly darker colour in her soft lips. Against smooth pale skin her silvery gold hair twisted in long graceful curls and moved in the light breeze coming from her open window. She was loving, strong and beautiful; she shined bright, resilient to the darkness that surrounded her. Did Stefan see her? Truly see her like Klaus did?

He still didn't know what exactly was going on between Caroline and Stefan, how Salvatore felt about Hope or even twins for that matter. All Klaus knew that Caroline and Stefan didn't move in together and was relieved.

That was strange… A realisation that he was in a coffin for over five years while others were living their lives. It was probably how his siblings felt, when daggers were removed from their chests, and they returned to life… Completely out of place, unsettled and uncertain about everything. If Klaus cared enough, he would even feel guilty for daggering them, but at that moment he was too preoccupied thinking about how _he_ was wronged.

Klaus' mind was engulfed by rage and desire for revenge. Marcel stole more than five years from him! It wouldn't be such a big deal for a thousand-something-year-old undead like Klaus, but those were five precious years of Hope's childhood. He will never get them back!

"Are you all right?" he heard Caroline's concerned voice and realised his hands on the steering wheel tensed so much that he nearly crashed it. "Is someone going to die soon?" she half-joked.

"Many people are going to die soon enough, this is what happens when you free a bloodthirsty paranoid psycho like me," Klaus replied in such a flat tone as if he was talking about the weather.

"Is that so?" she raised her eyebrow.

He felt a little disappointed that Caroline didn't argue with what was a rather unflattering and overly harsh self-description. However, Klaus liked the idea that despite knowing how deadly he was, Caroline still chose to put her life in danger by taking his child under her care and later even brought Klaus himself back to life.

"Did we make a mistake when we freed you?" Caroline asked without any hint of smile this time.

"You didn't, I can't say anything about others."

"You are not going to hurt my friends," Caroline said firmly, but when he didn't answer anything back, she pressed for a confirmation. "Klaus?"

"If only I knew myself quite as well as you know me."

"Klaus!" her eyes bored into him and he looked at her.

"I'll do my best not to hurt them, sweetheart," Klaus looked straight in Caroline's eyes and she quickly turned away.

They were crossing West Virginia and had about five hundred miles to go. His thoughts went back to Hope again. Did she remember him? Was she waiting for him? Caroline told him that Hope had read his letter many times and kept it folded in her secret treasury box, which everyone in the house knew about.

"I think the only reason Hope started to learn how to read was just to read your letter herself," Caroline smiled. "I remember when dad moved out, I found a few things he left behind. I was afraid that mom would throw them away, so I kept them all in a box under my bed," she threw back her head. "Now I think mom knew."

Klaus didn't leave his little one by his choice, but Hope could be upset with him all the same. She was just six after all with her birthday less than half a month away. And he would be there for her seventh birthday. Klaus would get his littlest wolf anything she wanted, would do anything the little princess asked him for. But first things first, he would get her family back, a simple location spell should do. That would be a perfect present for Hope's birthday, even though most of her family might be celebrating it in their coffins. Well that was just the Mikaelsons' way, spending some of their lifetime in the coffins. Nothing unusual about that.

"I have a good feeling," Caroline spoke softly. "Now that you agreed to help us, we will get Damon and Enzo back, and by the time it's Christmas, it'll all get back to normal."

Klaus took a deep breath and massaged the back of his neck. It was one of that moments when he truly felt their age difference, how much younger she was, how naive and wide-eyed at times. Caroline had seen so much death, had been through so much pain and suffering, and still she thought that the normal way of life was to be happy and enjoy it. No matter how stormy it was at that time, it never rained forever in Caroline's world. Klaus wasn't quite as optimistic as Caroline, but deep inside he was glad that Hope was part of her world, at least for some time before she would return to his. Perhaps she adopted Caroline's way of being and could bring some of that sunshine in the Mikaelson family.

Caroline believed that if you played your cards right, any situation could have a happy ending. In reality, Damon had been stripped away of most of his humanity, if not all, by now. And while fighting for him and Lorenzo, Caroline was risking her life and lives of those few friends she had left.

"I'll help you to get what's left of Damon and Lorenzo back," Klaus said with his expression hardened. "But if it's the monster that I think it is, most of their humanity had been stripped away and souls eaten."

Caroline wrapped her hands around herself and shook her head in a silent rejection of what her mind realised was a very possible reality. Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Klaus shoot a glance at her and suddenly noticed that little vamp looked achy and exhausted, as if she hasn't slept for days. Saving him wasn't exactly an easy mission, and it seemed the worries of the last few days finally came crashing on her.

As if to confirm his assumption, less than half an hour later, Caroline's breathing became steady, and her body relaxed. Klaus pressed a button on his door armrest, and Caroline's window went up shielding her from the night-breeze. Klaus caught himself enjoying the black night sky, freckled only by the fewest of stars, and the darkness, that surrounded him and Caroline.

Yes, Marcel stole five years of memories that Klaus could have shared with his only child. However, the Original hybrid felt slightly better knowing that some of those memories Hope shared with Caroline and two little supernatural abominations his trybrid could relate to in many ways. Klaus was glad that not all five years his baby-wolf spent in a truck full of coffins and comforted only by her stressed and scared to death mother.

Hayley had made an enormous sacrifice, and Klaus will be forever grateful to her for giving Hope a chance of a better life. He couldn't imagine what it meant for Hayley to give Hope away, but he also knew that Caroline, who truly cherished ordinary human experiences, did everything she could to make Hope's life as normal and enjoyable as was possible. At that point in Hope's life, neither Klaus nor Hayley could have given her that.

It was an early morning when Klaus stopped the car near one of the clothing boutiques. By that time Caroline had been sleeping for more than two hours and didn't wake up when he stopped the car.

The store was closed and sadly guarded by only two men, one of who didn't look appetising at all. Luckily, when Klaus made his way in and was done with the gentlemen, at the very back of the store the hybrid discovered a young healthy looking woman hiding under the till with cleaning supplies stored neatly nearby. Less than half an hour later, Klaus and Caroline were back on the road, a large bag with new clothes was on a backseat, and the dry ache in Klaus' throat was gone.

Klaus was listening to latest news, when Caroline woke up. She didn't notice that he was gone at one point, it seemed Caroline was a vampire only when she specifically turned her vamp on. Klaus couldn't be like that. He stayed more or less alert even when he slept.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked when there were few hours of driving to Chicago left.

"I can't meet Hope in the clothes covered in blood," he responded. "And I'm quite certain I still smell of a coffin."

"I'm not sure that smell is a new development," Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I figured you just smell like this when you're antique-year-old," she added while getting her backpack with a change of clothes and a toiletry kit from the trunk.

"Not a morning person, are you, love?" Klaus asked, opening the hotel door for her. "Or missing your beau makes you grumpy?"

Caroline shot him a dirty look, and Klaus smiled. He was teasing her, affectionately, not maliciously, plus today was a great day! Klaus was just a few hours away from Hope, his body regained its strength, and Caroline was by his side, far far away from her Darling.

"I'm sorry if I touched a sensitive subject," Klaus put his hand up, but when she didn't answer anything at all, he pressed a tiny bit further. "Trouble in paradise I see…"

Caroline pushed back a wayward strand of light hair, the tensing of her jaw betraying her deep frustration, and walked through the door Klaus held open for her. "Nonsense," her mouth spread into a thin-lipped smile. "What trouble?"

They came to the reception desk and waited for someone to show up and check them in. Caroline leaned back on her elbows, calm and careless.

"Well with all this mess with his brother, things could have become complicated… Again," Klaus threw his hands in the air as if genuinely upset. "And with my littlest wolf getting in the way…" Dipping his head slightly, he shot her a shy apologetic look. "How did Stefan take your devotion to protect my child? I remember he wasn't exactly thrilled about you being a mother to those witchy twins you gave birth to, and Hope wasn't really your responsibility at all."

Cold dignity created a stony mask of Caroline's face. "I had to help another undead mother with a supernatural child in an extremely difficult circumstances."

"Is that a club?" Klaus wondered.

Caroline straightened up, anger poured through her eyes.

"May I help—" a woman came to the front desk to greet them, but Caroline hold her hand up to silence her, not taking the eyes off of Klaus.

"I just meant I could relate to all that. Also shortly before you dug dip into your black heart, found a bit of compassion left in there, and saved your so called old friend's life."

"You are welcome," Klaus' expression held a note of mockery.

"We owned you a big one," baby vamp growled at the Original hybrid. "Also Stefan had to understand that I couldn't just forget about a little girl and her mother, whose only fault was that she was sleeping with you."

"Slept," Klaus corrected holding up his index finger, "one night stand preceded by a one bad day."

Caroline exhaled and turned away finally remembering the woman who was witnessing their heated discussion.

"I don't care," Caroline threw his way before smiled to the woman. "Forget everything you heard since we came in."

The woman looked confused only for a brief moment before she smiled back and started again. "May I help you?"

"Two separate rooms, we just need to freshen up," Caroline replied.

While the woman was looking for available rooms and preparing the keys, Caroline suddenly noticed the bag in Klaus' hand. "Where did you get this?"

"We made a stop on the road."

"We did?"

"Here we go," the woman smiled from behind the reception desk and held up two keys.

Klaus paid upfront for their rooms, knowing that Caroline would insist on paying for the rooms like 'normal people', pathetic fragile creatures she admired so much. When he was in his room he went straight in the bathroom to take a quick shower eager to get back on the road.

While Klaus was getting dressed, he felt Caroline's presence nearby. The Original hybrid didn't quite know how to handle his relationship with Caroline that time around. Things were always complicated between them, and when he was leaving Mystic Falls, he thought with time everything would become simpler.

Klaus assumed that Caroline would come back in his life when everything cooled down and bridges could be rebuilt to start fresh.

Klaus shook his head, remembering the old days and feeling nostalgic. At the beginning the only real complication was him killing people around Caroline, some of whom she considered close to her. Understandably, she disapproved, judged him harshly, at times even hurt his feelings. And of course there was that first 'let's-run-away-together-and-never-look-back' love. Klaus rolled his eyes, remembering Tyler Lockwood and hoped to never see that pesky lad again. Then something completely unexpected happened, Klaus got a stranger pregnant, which was not desirable but manageable. He turned it all around, got himself a precious little person that belonged just to him and let Elijah take care of his one night stand lady-friend.

When Klaus learnt that less than a year later Caroline got parent and became a parent of two other supernatural abominations, he couldn't believe it. What were the odds? And when Stefan got Caroline, who at that time was engaged with Alaric, in serious trouble, she took only her kids with her and rushed to Klaus for protection. Now that didn't sound like a woman who wanted nothing to do with Klaus. That sounded like a very confused woman.

Thus, time didn't exactly made Klaus' relationship with Caroline any simpler. Instead they've got children with people they've never wanted to be with, brooding Stefan standing between him and Caroline, and indestructible monsters threatening their lives. Luckily, Klaus enjoyed challenges.

~ⓛⓞⓥⓔ~ _POV Caroline_ ~ⓛⓞⓥⓔ~

Stefan phoned her when Caroline was in the shower, and she nearly missed the call. All the same, their conversation was dry and business like. She could hear Valerie ordering food in the background, and Caroline didn't feel like saying something sweet or sexy to lighten the mood.

Caroline was still thinking about Stefan, when she was dressing up. She suspected that Stefan wasn't quite happy with the idea of her and Klaus being alone together. Oh well, Caroline wasn't exactly thrilled about Stefan being with Valerie either. She would never forget how he once fled the town with Valerie, without even saying goodbye to Caroline, and then she found out from their friends that Stefan and Valerie became an item again.

For years Caroline watched Stefan fighting for Elena, and he hadn't noticed Caroline until Elena broke up with him for good. Even then, it took a lot of convincing from their friends to get Stefan to consider dating Caroline. Then her dying mom asked him to take care of her only daughter, which was a punch below the belt for a guy like Stefan. Regardless, Caroline could even deal with a ghost of Elena standing between them, after all Caroline had her first love too. But then Val was just too much.

Caroline wondered how would she be defined on the list of 'The Most Important Women in Stefan Salvatore's life'? Valerie was his first love and mother of his unborn son. Katherine made him who he was. Elena was the woman with whom he wanted to become a human and grow old together. And Caroline? They were close friends but did they make a mistake when decided to turn it into something more?

Caroline looked in the mirror and fought to force her confused emotions into order. Nonetheless, she smiled and tried to bring out cheerful, confident and optimistic woman that she was.

"Everything all right, love?" Klaus asked when Caroline came downstairs.

"Peachy," Caroline walked forward, stopping in front of him.

"How did I clean up?" Klaus stood with his hands locked together behind his back. "Not too dark? I don't want too look like a dad who just got out of the prison."

"Like?" smirked Caroline, but still she was surprised to learn how much he cared.

He stood there devilishly handsome, and his arresting good looks captured all her attention. She admired his compelling dark blue eyes, the confident set of his shoulders, and the five o'clock shadow that gave him a wolfish manly aura. His dark blond hair was neatly groomed, but one lock fell a little forward onto his forehead. Caroline noticed the crispiness of his black shirt and mentally approved his bad boy jeans that fit like they were made just for him.

"I guess you'll be able to fool Hope this time," nodded Caroline, her sarcasm hiding none of her admiration, "but she'll learn the truth eventually." His eyes clung to hers, analysing, and she quickly dropped her eyes before his steady gaze.

They went outside and Caroline felt the power that coiled within him as he walked. The clean, bold look of him and an air of authority that exuded from Klaus, never failed to impress Caroline.

"I gotta grab a blood bag from the trunk," she said.

"I believe there aren't any left," Caroline heard Klaus and turned around.

He stopped a step behind her and glanced back in the direction of the hotel. She could read Klaus easily enough to follow his trail of thoughts.

"No!" her voice rose an octave. "Absolutely not. I won't feed on anyone," she said firmly and got in her seat.

"Still?" Klaus took his place and started the engine. "I'm impressed, you know, only a few vampires can control their primary instinct so well," Klaus said while switching between radio stations. "Makes you even more unique."

Driving over ninety miles per hour, he leaned back in his seat, relaxing and listening to the news. Caroline observed Klaus through lowered lashes, thinking if she should thank him for a compliment. But the Trouble looked as if he didn't mean to pay her one, just said out loud what was on his mind.

"One war after another I see," Klaus switched the radio station.

She nodded back at him without speaking. What was there to say? It was as if people had gone mad and now were destroying everything they've created over the centuries.

"If they continue to kill each other at this pace," Klaus said smoothly, with no expression on his face, "we'll have nothing left to eat."

Caroline nodded along until realised what he said, and for a moment there she was staring blankly at him with her mouth open. His royal blue eyes swept over her face, analysing her reaction.

"Oh I was being an arse," his lips twisted into a cynical smile, as he understood her look. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm over thousand years old and I intend to live for at least another millennia so I have to see a bigger picture."

"Another millennia, huh?" her brows rose in amused contempt. "Bold, coming from a man who just made it out of a coffin."

For some reason he found her reaction humorous, and his grin only widened. "I hope you didn't pass that charming attitude of yours to my little wolf, I get enough of those judgmental looks and not-very-lady-like snorts in my direction from you."

"She has her own ways, not the least bit less charming," Caroline murmured. "Be sure of that."

His laugh was deep, warm, and rich. "I assumed as much," Klaus replied. "With my blood and growing up under your care, she must be an exquisite wicked little thing who always gets her way."

Caroline couldn't resist laughing, as a part of her revelled in Klaus' open admiration of her and readiness to share someone as important as his own child with her. A sense of strength came to her, and all her insecurities seemed ridiculous then.

"She is a little wicked, sometimes she fools me to get what she wants. And what's worse, she's totally teaching twins her tricks!" Caroline watched Klaus, not sure if he found her blabbing about girls interesting, but he listened attentively, and she continued.

Caroline told him how Hope took position of elder sister towards twins, even though they were less than a year apart, and how they sometimes teamed up against Caroline, leaving her helpless against three little witches. Hope had magic of her own, and that has never failed to impress Lizzie and Jo, who were eager to dig dipper in the witchcraft, but didn't have the means to do it. Klaus didn't seem surprised when Caroline told him that besides his letter, Hope got a few other family things, including a grimoire. But to everyone except Hope, it was a book with sandy-yellow, darkened from age, pages. Only little Mikaelson could see the ink.

"Must be Freya's or Kol's doing. Regardless, I don't think Esther's grimoire has any spells fitted for children," Klaus noted meaningfully and shot a concerned look at Caroline.

"Yes, Klaus, I understand that it's not a toy for six-year-old witches," Caroline raised her hands in defensive gesture. "I keep it for now, but sometimes Hope overhears Bonnie or Valerie casting a spell and repeats the words. Occasionally she gets them right, so… Accidents happen."

She bit her lip remembering the latest one. It was as if the devil's spawn actually aimed at Stefan. Klaus clearly waited for an expanded version of her last statement and she told him about a few times when Hope moved some objects around, made a teeny tiny fire, and blew up a vase.

"I didn't like that vase anyway," waved Caroline, "it was a present without a receipt."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," nodded Klaus, probably feeling like a fish out of water.

Oh well, that's how she felt around three little witch-abominations and she wasn't a powerful, all-mighty original hybrid like Klaus. They could do many things but surely didn't have any white oak in their voodoo reserves.

"Well at least twins don't have active powers," said Caroline reassuringly.

"The ability to suck magic out of anything and anyone seems active enough to me," there was a trace of laughter in his voice. "I've heard about heretics, but they'd been locked up before I got to them and when they were freed, they died on their own in the blink of an eye."

Caroline snorted at him describing yet another bunch of murders he'd had in mind. Strangely enough, although heretics were supposed to be ones of strongest creatures on earth, their species wasn't exactly lucky when it came to survival.

"Twins have nothing to do with heretics anyway," Caroline said.

"Not yet," corrected Klaus. "But you wouldn't want to watch your children aging and then die in just seven or nine decades when they can easily be turned into hybrids and live as long as they wish, would you?"

Caroline stared at him completely shocked by the idea that came so easily to Klaus and never occurred to her. She didn't have the right to decide something as personal as this for the twins. But Caroline didn't need much time to realise that she would love them to live longer than one lifetime. And if they had Hope's example in front of them, they'd probably want that too. Caroline never struggled with what she became, she was even lucky enough to become mom despite being a vampire. However, it was very unlikely that Alaric would wish that for the twins. Moreover, she probably wouldn't get any support from Stefan either. But twins would grow up surrounded by supernatural, and it'd only be their decision.

"You won't force them of course," Klaus read her thoughts easily, "but you already now what'd be best for them, don't you?"

Caroline was annoyed at the transparency of her feelings. "Oh just drive the car, will you?" She hugged her knees to her. "We're almost there."

Soon there were only few miles to Ric's house left, and Caroline felt mixed feelings surging through her.

"Thank you, Caroline," suddenly said Klaus, turning to Caroline and capturing her eyes with his gaze. "No matter where we go from here, I will always remember what you've done for my child and me."

Caroline tried to keep her fragile control, but she searched anxiously for the meaning behind his words. "You're welcome."

He wasn't sure how them working together would end. And that was fair enough. But did he also mean that they would eventually go separate ways and it'd be sooner rather than later?

Well, that was okay with Caroline, wasn't it? Klaus would reunite with his child, would find Hayley and his siblings, and as soon as he's done helping in Chicago, he would leave taking Hope with him. With her parents and surrounded by the Mikaelsons, Hope would soon forget about those two years with Caroline, Lizzie and Jo. It would be as if they've never been parts of each other lives.

The thing was that when Caroline opened the door and let a scared and confused child in, she didn't just invite Hope in her home, Caroline let that little abomination of nature in her heart. She and twins were so alike in many ways. It was hard to treat Hope differently, to assume she was a foster kid who would leave them eventually. For all Caroline knew, Hayley could never come back, chased by that freak of nature, who hated all the Mikaelsons and could kill with a single bite.

So as months passed without any news from Hayley or Klaus, Caroline stopped waiting to hear anything about the Mikaelsons. She accepted Hope as her own. Still Caroline was happy for Hope reuniting with her dad and, hopefully, with the rest of her family. Caroline's overwrought feelings almost overpowered her, and, unnerved, she crossed her arms.

"Are we here?" she heard Klaus.

"Yes," Caroline replied as casually as she could manage. "Just turn right at the end of the road."

 **— * — * — * —**

 **P.S. Thanks for reading guys! Special thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed after the first chapter! *big hug* I answered to everyone.**

 **If anyone here loves proofreading, let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~ POV Klaus~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~_

There she was. A little girl, with the dark blond hair hanging in long graceful curls over her shoulders, stood on the doorsteps. To Klaus' surprise she didn't look at all nervous or confused. On the contrary, Hope was gazing at him with determination and impatience as if she summoned him here, and he made her wait too long. Klaus got out of the car and walked towards Hope, still searching for words. But the moment he stopped in front of her, Hope smiled and handed him a creased envelope.

"I'm your daughter," she informed him. "Proof," Hope pointed her index finger at the letter that Klaus now had. "You wrote that for me when I was still a baby."

Klaus clenched his hand until his nails entered his palm. He kept his expression under stern restraint, hating the witnesses whose presence was ruining his reunion with Hope. It wasn't place or time to get emotional and show his weak side. Klaus always stayed alert, and at that time the Bennett Witch and ex-Original, people who proved to be ones of his most dangerous enemies in the past, stood right behind his daughter.

"I don't need proof, Hope," Klaus said in a quiet voice and lightly popped her tiny nose with the edge of the envelope.

"I'm Ana," Hope gave him a conspiratorial look. "If you don't need a proof, I'd rather have my letter back. It's of sentimental value," she seized the opportunity to retrieve the envelope and, folding it neatly in half, hid her letter in her jumper's pocket.

Klaus leaned over to embrace his child, and Hope laid in his arms, looking up at her father with her shining blue eyes. He gave Hope a little loving smile, hoping she could feel just how desperately he waited for that moment to come.

Her hands rested casually on his shoulder and she waved to Caroline who stood behind Klaus. "Thank you, Mommy!" Hope shouted in his ear, "Daddy's finally back!" The Original hybrid twitched, and Hope covered his ear with her little palm, smiling at him apologetically. "Sorry, Papa!"

"Your dad has extreme sense of hearing, remember that, baby," Klaus heard Caroline responding. "Especially when you're older."

He shot Caroline a warning look, not feeling like Hope's teen years were a good ground for jokes. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him as if Klaus was some average Joe and not a bloodthirsty paranoid psycho she presumably believed him to be. Fine, he let that one slide since Caroline did help him out of the coffin the day before.

"I was waiting when you'll show up," said Hope as if she never doubted that he would. Every time she looked at him, her royal blue eyes glowed with joy. "Is everything okay now?" Then she leaned a bit closer to his ear and whispered. "Where's my first mommy?"

At such a young age, Hope already understood that they were hiding from someone very dangerous, and believed that she had to stay vigilant at all times and not to drop her act for a moment. Klaus hated himself for not being able to shield his child from the world that teemed with his enemies whom she inherited together with her father's name.

"I'll explain everything later, little one," holding Hope close, Klaus finally acknowledged presence of four other witnesses, only two of whom he was looking forward to meet.

Alaric greeted him with a restrained nod, so did the Bennett Witch. Both were alert and clearly reluctant to let him back in their lives. Klaus' sixth sense told him they were armed as if he would have attacked them right there, in front of children and Caroline. As if they stood a chance against him if he did. Klaus gazed at Alaric and Bonnie with a bland half smile, noticing clear signs of aging. Even the Bennett Witch looked a few years older than Caroline, and Alaric… To be fair life has never gone easy on that poor human fella.

"You look wonderful, Alaric, Bonnie," Klaus spoke in a tone filled with admiration. "No matter what life throws your way, you overcome all obstacles and stay strong. I'm impressed!"

"Thanks," Alaric responded with a delay, clearly confused, "I guess."

First thing Klaus noticed looking at the twins was that they were nothing alike. Caroline's girls were about as tall as Hope, perhaps only one or two inches shorter. One of them had dark hair and, with her hands on her hips, she watched Klaus with a critical squint. Not very often someone dared to stare at him that way. Her sister stood slightly behind and looked puzzled, perhaps even nervous.

"Now, little one," Klaus asked his daughter not taking his eyes of the twins. "Would you introduce me to the ladies?"

Hope located so-called "ladies" with her bright eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if she wasn't sure why her dad would be interested in other children.

"This lady is Josette," Hope pointed at the dark haired girl, "and the other _la demoiselle_ is Elizabeth."

Klaus nodded not missing the sarcasm. Yes, being raised by Caroline did that to a child. Apparently Hope already had tiny claws and was a bit territorial. A proper little wolf she was. Klaus came closer to the twins and offered his hand to Josette, who seemed to have authority over her shy sister.

"Josette, Elizabeth. May I introduce myself," the Original said in a soft voice that usually got through people's defences, "Niklaus Mikaelson, call me Klaus."

Josette raised her head a bit and, looking straight in his eyes, shook his hand. "Only if you call me Jo. What are your intentions to our family and Bonnie?" the girl wasn't falling under his spell.

"Towards," Hope corrected her. "He's my dad, so he's family," she glanced at Caroline. "Unless I'm not part of your family anymore, am I, Mommy?"

"Why… No… Of course, you're, baby," Caroline responded eagerly.

"So Ana gets to live with you _and_ her dad? No fair!" Liz spoke from behind her sister, and if Klaus didn't pay attention, he wouldn't know which twin said it.

To be fair to the girl, they were growing up in a rather strange family. Caroline looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You promised to forget that exclamation," Alaric reminded Liz, coming to Caroline's rescue.

"We don't know that word," Jo replied to her father.

"All right," Caroline spoke. "I guess we better get inside and continue with all the greetings in there."

"I'm sorry, guys, our place is a mess," Alaric answered in an odd, yet friendly tone. "I think you better take Klaus to your home. Ana can show her dad her room with all the trophies and prizes, would you like that, Ana?"

Hope shined at the idea and looked passed Klaus at Caroline. "Can we do that, Mommy?"

If Caroline was surprised by Alaric's refusal to invite Klaus in his house, she didn't show that in any way. Running her fingers through her hair, she smiled at Hope. "Sure, sounds like a great idea, we can order pizza or something for dinner."

"Yay, pizza! I love pizza!" Jo exclaimed, and Liz was about to second it, but their father spoke before she could.

"You'll stay home, girls," he said. "Let's give Ana some time with her dad. We can order pizza too though."

Jo and Lizzie looked disappointed, but after giving Caroline a group hug, they obeyed their father.

 **Few hours later**

Klaus wasn't exactly thrilled with the Bennett Witch. For a few hours she's been trying to locate Hayley with zero luck. Bonnie still had both of her hands and some of Hope's blood required for the location spell, hence Klaus started to think she was lacking incentives. He could have inspired the witch to try a bit harder in an instance, if only Hope and Caroline weren't there. Thus, the Original was forced to watch how Bonnie Bennett muttered the spell again and again, and every time the drop of blood slid around the map for a while before dropped on the floor to Klaus' feet.

"You're now completely useless, aren't you?" Klaus' mouth took an unpleasant twist, and a warning cloud settled on his features. "That's very disappointing."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, and she lifted her head stubbornly. "I'm trying to help you," she said with an obvious resistance in her voice. "Remember, that I don't have to do it."

Now she was deliberately provocative. _Brave,_ Klaus thought _, not smart._ Caroline mentioned that the Bennett Witch lost her powers, and they were coming back slowly. But that wasn't "coming back slowly", that was "I am a disgrace to my ancestors" kind of situation. Klaus was extremely unhappy. He was actually looking forward to being on the same side as Bonnie and taking a full advantage of it. But now he'd have to use someone else to locate his family.

"Where's that heretic woman?" Klaus asked turning to Caroline and thanked Hope, when his daughter put a slice of pizza on his plate and then got one for herself. "Invite her over, love."

Before Caroline could reply, his daughter spoke.

"Valerie also has this condition, you know," Hope entered the conversation at the first opportunity.

"A condition?" Klaus stared at his daughter, baffled.

"Yes, like if Bonnie had to invite you in, that means you can't pass doorsteps easily, right?" Hope asked and took a bite of her slice of pizza. "I have the same problem," she pursed her lips unpleased. "And mom too. Twins run past doorsteps without blinking their eyes," Hope exclaimed with a twinge of envy. "No fair!"

"I'm afraid you inherited this condition from me, little one," Klaus offered his girl a small smile, taking full responsibility for her "condition". "So did your mom actually," he added and Hope looked at him confused, "it's a long story." He glanced at Caroline impatiently, waiting for her to call the heretic.

"I can't invite Valerie over," Caroline said avoiding eye contact with Klaus. "She's on a mission with Stefan."

Klaus immediately felt as an unwelcome tension stretched between him and Caroline, who became strangely anxious under his scrutiny. He knew that reaction, she felt uneasy for doing something behind his back.

"Continue," Klaus said and covered his plate with a napkin.

"We freed you to help us to get rid off the Monster," Bonnie spoke. "We've studied every possible magic there was and came to a conclusion that it can't be destroyed. Only trapped as it was done before."

"Only took you two years?" Klaus retorted in a cold sarcasm. He sometimes forgot that despite being somewhat talented, all those Mystic Falls pals were youngsters in the supernatural world with the eldest of them, the Salvatores, still younger than Klaus' adopted son.

"Do you know anything about the Monster?" Bonnie asked.

"I already told Caroline," Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I've heard about Soul Eater, a folklore figure, who is believed to be a classical form of the cannibalistic witch. Other legends talk about a soul-eating creature, which looked like a beast and hunted human souls. By possessing them, the soul-eater turned humans into beasts making them do terrifying things, and fed on their misery and darkness. That started first rumours about werewolves. Another belief is that there was a woman, who was cursed by witches to feed on human souls to survive. She kept feeding because she had no soul of her own so if she died she'd turn into dust. That was how vampirism began."

"You didn't tell me any of that!" Caroline gasped.

"I gave you a short version," Klaus replied.

"You said, "I heard something about that Monster"!"

"Sounds like a short version to me," Hope shrugged her shoulder, and Klaus smiled down at her. "Tell us another story, Daddy?"

"So is it a woman? A witch?" Bonnie asked the Original. "Which story do you believe?"

"Probably a bit of everything," Klaus assumed. "The Monster has mind control abilities similar to Silas'. He was a witch. So far it got only male minions. Likely it's a woman. No one knows what she looks like. Perhaps she can shape-shift like a werewolf. And if she feeds on souls to stay strong, then she's somewhat a vampire. If she's so ancient, she can be all at once."

"Neat!" Hope clapped her hands. "Tribrid, like me! But old and evil one."

"Well then it'd come at no surprise when I tell you," Bonnie said in a troubled voice, "that I can't trap her. I don't have that magic anymore, and she's stronger than before."

"And Damon and Enzo are completely loosing it," Caroline added and looked at Hope who just finished her feast and was smiling so cheerfully as only a full little wolf can.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Hope. Caroline helped little Mikaelson off the stool and took her to a sink to wash her face. Hope was quick to use that chance to play, splashing water around the counter and on Caroline.

Bonnie's voice returned Klaus to the present issues, all those troubles with that Monster were so untimely and unfortunate. Klaus would prefer Caroline to let Damon and Lorenzo go already and to stay somewhere safe with kids, while Klaus would put all his effort in retrieving Mikaelson family, people who actually mattered.

"As you probably know, Klaus," Bonnie's voice was like an echo from an empty tomb. "Your mother was a best friend of one of my ancestors, witch named Ayana. Perhaps they both knew something about the Monster, because Esther's grimore has an Ultimate Sealing Spell very similar to the Bennett's one used to imprison the Monster before. But Esther's spell is even stronger, because it ensures that what gets trapped, stays trapped."

"I see you found a way around that protection spell on our family's grimore," Klaus helped Hope back on her stool beside him and stroked the deep golden curls from her face. "Hate to break it to you, Bonnie, but every spell has a loophole."

Caroline lounged against the doorframe with a troubled expression on her face and her eyes on Klaus and Hope.

"Not that one if it's done right," Bonnie shifted nervously from foot to foot. "It has to be bound to someone living. But as long as that someone is alive, no one can break the seal." The Bennett Witch waited for his reaction, but Klaus just waved her to continue.

"The Originals are strong and can live forever," Caroline entered the conversation, meeting Klaus gaze straight on. "But they are technically dead. You're the only one who is living, enjoying your immortality, and proved to be impossible to kill no matter how hard many tried."

"Dad is like Thor!" Hope's mouth opened in awe. "Who tried to kill you, Daddy? I can make super spells. Are we really gonna live for thousands of years?"

"Yes, Hope, we will," Klaus responded, hugging his daughter. "Just like Caroline, because of that condition she and many others inherited from me."

"And Jo with Liz?"

Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie remained absolutely motionless for a moment.

"You never know," Bonnie suddenly spoke, "I'd been many things in my life, some of them were immortal."

"Can you record tonight's Modern Family, darling?" Caroline asked Hope, helping her of the stool and not taking anything but a "Yes" for an answer.

When Hope disappeared in the living room, Klaus thought that he should have been the one to protect Hope from that conversation. His family could speak freely when she was a baby, and Klaus didn't fully adjust to the fact that Hope wasn't two anymore. Luckily Caroline was mom twenty-four seven and didn't miss those sort of things.

"I was waiting for you to say something," she told Klaus in a quiet, intimate voice.

"My mistake," he acknowledged to Caroline, still thankful that she expected him to be not just a biological father, but a good responsible parent. Not many people would believe he was even capable of that.

"I gave you a look like three times."

"I missed it."

"All of them?"

Bonnie suddenly decided to put milk back in the fridge, as if she was feeling as a third wheel.

"Let's go back to the spell, she'll be back soon," Caroline gestured in a sweeping motion with one arm. "Now Hayley's a hybrid too. But not Original like you, I suppose she's similar to those hybrids you massacred, so—"

"Did I do that horrible thing before or after you killed those twelve witches for our dear Bonnie, love?" Klaus glanced at Caroline, looking confused, as if memory was failing him.

Caroline swallowed hard and chewed on her lower lip. But a moment later, she lifted her head and gave the Original hybrid a narrowed glinting look. "It was before, Klaus, you might want to start writing things down."

Bonnie looked terrified and ready to reach for whatever weapon she had, expecting Klaus to act out. But the Original patted her on the back in a calming motion.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said to Bonnie. "I enjoy our gentle sparring as much as Caroline does," Klaus shared. "I just wish you weren't here," he added not taking his eyes of her blond friend.

"About Hayley," Caroline snarled, "we can't use her as a binding agent, because as little as her head off or her heart out would set the ancient evil free. She isn't an Original like you, so she can't grow those back, right?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed looking at the ice queen. "I hate to break your heart, Caroline, but that's right."

A muscle flicked angrily at her jaw. "Klaus, can we count on you or not?"

So that spell had a loophole – Klaus could die. Perhaps those youngsters didn't realise in how much danger Klaus and his family were. They figured, he was the oldest living creature they knew, and no matter how hard his many enemies tried to end the Original hybrid, he always pulled through. Hence, Mystic Falls gang was willing to bet on him. Klaus was flattered. But not only. The Original saw a fruitful opportunity for himself, and he was going to take a full advantage of the situation.

"I'll do it, love."

"Perfect," Caroline nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Bonnie's brow were still creased with worry. "But there is another thing, which is related to where Stefan and Valerie are—"

"Let me guess, a spell from my Mother's grimore requires the Original witch," a devilish smile spread on his lips as Klaus realised the convenience of that all. The situation was getting better and better for him. "I assume my dear old friend is on a special mission to bring back remains of my poor mother."

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged nervous and confused looks, surprised that Klaus took it all in so calmly. Klaus wasn't sure how would they bring Esther back and didn't think the Bennett Witch had it in her. But perhaps with help of a heretic they would manage to put Esther's spirit into someone's body. Once she's back, Esther, Klaus was sure of that, would have found a way to get back into her original body if needed. But…

"I'm afraid you can't bring Esther back, my lovelies," Klaus stood up in a deliberately casual movement. "Her soul found peace."

For a moment both women stared at him, completely shocked. Then Bonnie leaned back on the fridge door and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" finally Caroline yelled in frustration. "That wicked witch! How could she possibly find peace after all she'd done! That's absurd!"

"Actually she found peace with my dear aunt, who'd done quite a few nasty things herself," enlightened her Klaus. "But two sisters forgave each other's sins, hugged, and disappeared in white light," the Original reminisced. "It was a beautiful moment."

"Unbelievable!" Caroline looked as if she could burst at any moment. "I'm not sure about my soul, but your mother," Caroline poked Klaus with her finger in an accusatory gesture, "your wicked diabolic family just keep fooling everyone around! The Original witch tricked the damn universe! You exist for centuries, do whatever the hell you want, then forgive each other' sins and, holding hands, you find peace! But someone like Katherine, who refused to be your sacrificial lamb and spent all her life running from you, got sucked into oblivion—"

"Are you going to end your speech with "No fair"?" Klaus wondered and to stop her poking, covered Caroline's hand with his own. A vaguely sensuous light passed between them, and she immediately pulled back.

"Katherine was evil, Caroline," Bonnie insisted.

Klaus and Caroline snorted at the same time and quickly glanced at each other. The Original hybrid has never been a big fan of his mother. Was Katherine more evil than Esther? The woman who created vampire species that killed millions of humans? The mother, who killed, cursed and then hunted her children? The wife, who cheated on her husband? The sister, who betrayed her sibling.

"Daddy!" Hope called and a moment later showed up in the kitchen, jumping on her way straight in Klaus' arms. He didn't even have to bend down to catch her.

"You can only do it at home, baby," Caroline was there to remind Hope. Her face relaxed at the look of happiness on her girl's face. "I'll clean up in the morning," she said and gestured them into the living room.

The news about Esther hit Bonnie hard. She sank into a chair, with her fingers in her dark hair, and lost expression on her face.

"Don't look so grim, sweetheart," Klaus winked at Bonnie, when she glanced at him. "You don't need the Original witch, an Original one will suffice."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie replied in a low, tormented voice.

"See, Bonnie, Esther wasn't the only one," Klaus explained patiently. "An Original witch means a witch from the Original family. And luckily for you, a few years ago I was reunited with my dear elder sister Freya, who just happened to be a powerful Original witch. If you help me to bring her back, she'll do the spell for you and I'll be your binding agent to seal the Soul Eater for good."

Bonnie sat up in the chair, her thin fingers tensed in her lap. Caroline looked at Hope, who was cosy and nearly asleep on Klaus' hands.

"Doesn't sound like we have any other option," Caroline said. "And time isn't on our side. The Monster is out there, Damon and Lorenzo aren't the only minions she's got. We'll need Klaus to bring the boys home and take care of all those who'd been possessed by the Soul Eater. They'll put up a fight."

"And by "take care" I assume you mean end them?" Klaus double-checked.

Bonnie felt bad enough about it to say something. "Perhaps we can try to help—"

"I mean kill them," Caroline barked at Klaus defensively as if he would judge her. "We'll be lucky if we seal the Monster away and make it out alive to bring the boys back to normal themselves. Don't forget three kids we have. Let's be realistic, Bonnie," she looked at the Bennett Witch. "We have to put our lives first, and we're in no position to run a rehabilitation centre."

Klaus knew from centuries of experience, that tough side of Caroline was vital for survival in their world. She had morals but wasn't Mother Teresa, and Caroline made her peace with that. In fact Klaus witnessed that moment, when for the first time Caroline realised she killed a dozen of innocent people to save one. Klaus didn't expect Caroline would to do that. She didn't either. But she killed them, and he dug graves for her victims, keeping an eye on shaken to the core Caroline. He knew that feeling. When for the first time you realised that you were not a human in a vampire body. No, you really were a monster to be feared. And now, who knew what Caroline was capable of to keep her children safe?

"That's what I'd do," Klaus responded. "In fact I'd sacrifice soulless Damon and Lorenzo too, but I understand your tricky situation, love."

Damon was Stefan's brother and Elena's boyfriend, and Bonnie seemed to truly care about Damon and Lorenzo. Stefan and Bonnie couldn't give up on them, but what Caroline gained out of saving Damon and Lorenzo? Were her children safer with two careless vampires back in Caroline's life? Was her life with Stefan better with Damon in it? Did she think Damon and Lorenzo were best options for her mortal best friends, Elena and Bonnie? It was Caroline helping to get that Cure she didn't need all over again.

"I think the little wolf left the stage for today," Klaus held Hope tight in his arms. "Will you show me her bedroom, love?"

Caroline led him upstairs to Hope's room and opened the door so that Klaus could bring the sleeping child in. She held Hope's blanket, while Klaus put her to bed and took off her shoes and socks. They decided to let Hope sleep in leggings and a t-shirt to avoid waking her up.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit," Klaus said sitting down in a chair by Hope's bed.

Caroline nodded and tucked Hope in, making sure the child was warm and cosy.

"Thank you for agreeing to help us," Caroline licked her lips nervously as if those words didn't come easily to her. "I'm counting on you, Klaus."

An intimate silence enveloped the small room. Then Klaus responded in a voice carefully coloured in neutral shades. "I won't let you down, Caroline. Make sure you don't let yourself down." The Original hybrid tensed in his chair, when his hearing suddenly caught something odd. "Now where's our ex-powerful witch going?"

Caroline looked puzzled for a few seconds, listening intently, but a moment later she vamped out of the room to catch Bonnie.

 **— * — * — * —**

 **Thank you for reading, guys! It's my first fanfic, and I'd very much appreciate if you review, so I know what you liked and what you didn't like :)**

 **Btw, I recently re-watched a scene where Klaus and Stefan witnessed Caroline killing twelve witches (4x17). I barely noticed that scene when I watched 4th season, but it's actually a really good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~ _POV Caroline_ ~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~

Bonnie was in the living room, zipping up her backpack. She gasped when she realised that someone was standing behind her, but the tense lines on Bonnie's face relaxed when she turned to see Caroline. "Stop doing this," the witch said. "Hope's copying you, and she pulled this trick on Alaric and me a few times already." Then Bonne added in a low, concerned voice. "And boy does she love scaring people."

"I'm sure she's just playing with you," Caroline spoke. "Where are you going, Bon?"

"To Ric's, he wants an update," she headed to the front door, slinging the backpack over one shoulder. "I'll stay at his place tonight."

"You should use both straps," Caroline reacted automatically pointing at her backpack. "And Klaus is no danger to you, you're safe here!"

"I'm not one of your kids, Care," Bonnie smiled at the Momma Vamp. "And no, I'm not safe near Klaus. I can't really do magic anymore, so I'm no value to him. And needless to say, he doesn't like me very much."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Caroline exhaled. "It's your house too and Klaus won't hurt you!"

"Caroline, you just tend to see good in people, but I see Klaus for what he is. Someone who killed his mother, both fathers, thousands of people, and daggered his own siblings can't be redeemed!" Bonnie threw up her hands in frustration. "I'm sorry."

Caroline felt as if someone put her on stage in front of a crowd and ripped her clothes off. She felt ashamed and somehow violated even though Bonnie's argument was legitimate.

Bonnie left the house, and instead of going upstairs Caroline headed to the kitchen. She didn't need a washing machine that night. All the plates were hers to clean.

Caroline knew that Klaus was a bad guy, still, how was it fair that Bonnie judged him so harshly, but didn't have an issue with risking everyone's lives for someone like Damon?

Bonnie spent a few months in a prison world with him and ended up sending him back before herself, staying behind with a lunatic no less! Now how was that for "seeing good in people"? Damon, that bastard, raped Caroline when she was a seventeen-year-old girl and fed on her. Whenever he was hurt, he acted out and killed people. Even in his best days, Damon only cared about very few people closest to him.

Damon was every bit as bad as Klaus, but much younger and weaker than the Original hybrid, so his list of eternal sins was naturally shorter and number of victims significantly smaller.

Caroline clenched her teeth as she felt her rebellious emotions were getting out of hand. Damon killed Lexi and Tyler's uncle, right after Tyler lost his father. For God's sake, Damon killed his own "uncle" with his pregnant wife. He killed his father…

Caroline froze for a moment, when she realised her mistake. That kill was Stefan's. She didn't even want to think how many people Stefan murdered, especially during his ripper years. The Salvatores killed Vikki…

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, remembering all those people they've lost. She killed so many, herself, and she's only been a vampire for a decade!

Who was a villain and who was a friend has always been a question of perspective. Klaus had done things for Caroline that no one else had. But he was a nightmare for Elena. The truth was, all vampires killed, tortured, and compelled when it fitted them. Klaus and Damon just didn't deny being what they were, while Stefan and Caroline have always tried to be good vampires when in fact there was no such thing. It was like being a good murderer!

Suddenly a hysterical laughter floated up from Caroline's throat, and she covered her mouth, afraid that someone would hear her. But her nerves got the better of her, and she threw her head back bursting into laughter. The tears welled within her eyes and, still giggling, she tried to dry them with her fingertips.

"You must really enjoy cleaning, love," she heard behind her and almost dropped a plate. Caroline turned around to see Klaus lounging casually against the doorframe.

"It's nothing," she waved, "something just clicked in my mind."

"As good a reason for laughter as any," Klaus nodded.

Caroline's laughter must have been infectious because the Original broke into a wide, open smile. "I'm glad you're smiling for whatever reason," he straighten up and pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. "I understand the Bennett Witch vacated a room for me?"

Caroline closed water and folded a towel, placing it on a table. "She doesn't trust you, and I don't blame her," Caroline said and they both walked out of the kitchen, turning lights off on their way. "We have a guest room, I think you'll be more comfortable there."

"You're the hostess, love, I obey," Klaus replied and then gave her a warm smile as if remembered something. "Thank you for making such a lovely room for Hope. She likes Pegasus, I see."

"Unicorns, Pegasus, all kind of horses," Caroline confirmed. "Even occasional zebras, but those have to be funny. Like Marty."

"Marty," Klaus glanced at her, baffled. He had no idea what books, cartoons, or food his kid liked, and from the look on his face he seemed lost and concerned.

"I'll make you a list, you'll catch up real quick, plus every few months they have new obsessions," Caroline put a hand on his forearm in reassuring gesture. She felt the muscles rippling under his black shirt while his profile stayed sharp and confident. Klaus never liked to look vulnerable, so Caroline decided to quickly change the subject.

"Ric helped me with Hope's room," Caroline told Klaus, "he's pro in making castles, sparkling ceilings, personalised furniture, etcetera. Twins don't go easy on him," she laughed thinking how hard Ric tried to keep them happy.

"Sounds like a pretty great dad," Klaus' smiled in approval. "Maybe I'll invite him for a drink."

"Well, his previous bourbon-buddy was Damon, so you should fit his _mate_ -type."

Klaus grinned back briefly, but didn't say anything, and Caroline immediately felt the need to fill the silence.

"Your room," she opened the door and stepped back, inviting him in. "It's small, but cosy," Caroline rubbed her hands on her thighs. "I think," she added feeling a bit conscious. "A towel," she pointed on folded towel on the bed as if Klaus could have otherwise missed it. "The bathroom is down the hall, there is an extra blanket—"

"Everything is perfect, Caroline," he interrupted her mumbling by putting an arm on her back to calm her down. "Thank you for your hospitality. Tomorrow I'll get out of your hair, I promise."

"Tomorrow?" Caroline exclaimed clearly surprised.

"Yes, we have a family house in Chicago, we'll move there for now."

"Seems you have family houses everywhere," Caroline grumbled. "But it's probably all dusty and old and not fitted for a small girl."

"I'll get things sorted out tomorrow, love," Klaus smiled as her reaction seemed to amuse him. "But you're welcome to come and check that house is childproof."

Caroline was rubbing her hands in a nervous motion feeling anxious and felt the screams of frustration at the back of her throat. Just like that she became a visiting mommy to yet another kid. "You can't make her the same room in one day. And what's the rush?" she asked not looking at Klaus directly. "And I'm a teacher at the girls' school so it's very convenient for me to drive all three of them from here."

Klaus was momentarily speechless in his surprise. He clearly didn't expect her to react that way. "What do you teach?"

"Drama," Caroline blew out her cheeks remembering just how much drama she gets while teaching it. "Those who can't do, teach, right," she smiled. "With my lifestyle, I should've known better than to pursue that dream."

"You could've been an actress or something of that sort, hopefully not an A-list celebrity, but still," Klaus shrugged his shoulder. "Perhaps, you should choose a different lifestyle, the one that will fit your dreams and your children better."

Caroline felt like a wave crashed on top of her, and she barely kept herself standing instead of sinking to the floor. "It's not about missing on opportunity to be an actress, I have forever to do that. But I think Hope needs me now. You can't replace me with a nanny!" she exclaimed remembering that nasty woman who now pretty much ruled Ric's house and told Caroline not to come too late at night because girls wouldn't go to bed after. "Hope has a special diet, she would have to control all her supernatural powers not only at school, but even at home! And your enemies might come for—"

Klaus crossed the distance between them and put his hands on Caroline's shoulders. Looking down at her, the Original hybrid captured her eyes with his. "Caroline, we'll be a short drive away," he said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "I can't stay here because you're with Stefan, and you can't expect us to all live in the same house. And where I go, Hope goes. I've already missed five years of her childhood. You could've lived with us, but…"

"But I can't," Caroline's mouth spread into a twisted smile.

"Caroline, you know how much you mean to both of us, our home will always be open—"

"I know," Caroline interrupted him, threw his hands of her and turned to the door. "I've heard it all before."

"Caroline—"

"No, you're making perfect sense," she took a deep breath and adjusted her smile. "Sleep well and fast, Hope wakes up early. Paradoxically, she's not a morning person."

"That doesn't surprise me," Hope's father replied. "I hate mornings." Klaus looked at Caroline with mixed emotions on his face. "Thank you for everything," he simply said after a long silence, and at that, she left his room.

 **— * — * — * —**

Caroline stared at the wall with her hands crossed on her chest. It was long past midnight, but she couldn't fall asleep, and the fact that Stefan still didn't come to bed, didn't help. Ever since Damon has been possessed by the Monster, Stefan was growing more and more quiet and distant, putting an invisible wall between him and everyone else. Caroline hated that she couldn't break through it.

What wouldn't she do to get that man to truly let her in… Caroline wasn't sure that Stefan would be able to go on if he lost Damon. Some things didn't change, Stefan needed his big brother when he just turned, and he needed him still. That kind of bond was rare, Caroline felt a tiny bit jealous she didn't have any siblings. But now she had her girls, who loved her utterly and unconditionally. It broke Caroline's heart that she couldn't be with them all the time, to tuck them in bed at night and to wake them up for a breakfast in the morning.

That night Caroline desperately needed to cry on someone's shoulder about being separated from yet another child. No one of her friends knew what it was like, so Caroline didn't bother to ask Stefan, Bonnie or Alaric to lend her a sympathetic ear.

"You're still awake," Stefan stated the fact, when he came in their bedroom, wrapping a thin leather stripe around his journal and putting it on his bedside table.

"Just thinking," Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"What about, Care?" Stefan's tone had a degree of warmth and concern.

Against her better judgement, Caroline decided to share what was on her mind. "Do you think Hope is okay? Klaus knows nothing about children her age. I feel like I should—"

"She's fine, Care," Stefan got in the bed and leaned on the headboard. "In fact she's safer with her dad than she would be with a specially trained supernatural army guarding her."

"I know she's safest with Klaus," Caroline admitted. "But safety isn't everything. New house, new room and no one to sing her a lullaby…"

"She's with her father, and, with him, she'll be fine even if he can't sing," Stefan smiled thinking of something. "You should've seen Damon putting me to bed when our mother died. God, did Giuseppe hate when I woke him up screaming in my dreams," suddenly his face changed, all emotions disappeared from it, and Stefan spoke again in a calm, even voice. "Hope got her dad back, she's the happiest person in the whole world right now. She is fine with Klaus, Care, just like the twins were fine with Alaric," Stefan put his hand on her shoulder and pressed her closer to him.

Her hands clenched stiffly at her side, and she pulled away. No, the twins were not fine, they were crying themselves to sleep, despite all Alaric's attempts to calm them down and to fill in the gap that was created when Caroline left home and moved in with Stefan. She found out about that later, from the nanny, and when Caroline confronted Alaric, he explained that after everything she'd done for him, he thought it was only fair to give her some space to try to work things out with someone she wanted.

"Eventually they adopted to not having me around all the time," Caroline's voice was quiet.

"You still visited them every day," Stefan tried to comfort her taking hold of her hand and pulling her to him.

"I'm from a broken home, Stefan," Caroline reminded him putting her arm around his torso. "Trust me, it's a huge difference. I've done to them what my dad did to me."

"And you blamed him for that? He stopped lying to himself and to his family, who could judge him?" Stefan asked. "Everyone deserves a chance to be happy."

"I was happy, Stefan," Caroline yanked away from him and straightened. "I didn't love Alaric like I loved you, but I was a vampire who got a chance to be a mother. And for the first time since my mom died I felt that I had family and home again. More than that, I had a career that I loved, and we were free to do whatever we wanted, because for the first time in ages we didn't need to worry about some evil that could destroy us."

Stefan was silent for a long time. So long that Caroline felt the urge to slap herself for possibly hurting his feelings.

"Please understand," she licked her lips nervously. "I just feel like I missed something important there. I could have stuck around till the girls were grown up and then we could still have forever with you."

Stefan rose in one fluid motion and for a while stood silent in the middle of the room. "It's done, Caroline," he said turning to face her. "Are you thinking about going back to live with Ric and the twins?"

Caroline hugged her knees to her, and shook her head woodenly. "No," she pushed the hair off her face. "There is no way back."

No one forced that choice on her. The twins and Ric became Caroline's family. Romance was the one thing missing in Caroline's life back then. When Stefan reappeared in her life and asked whom would she choose between him and Ric, the answer was easy. She never loved Ric that way. Soon Caroline left home to be with Stefan. But instead of feeling complete and happy, she realised that her life had become a mess, and she dragged her kids into that.

"Caroline," Stefan called her, his whisper so soothing and troubled, a flash of wild grief ripped through her. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, and even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to explain it to him.

It wasn't Stefan's fault that she felt so confused and lost. She couldn't go back to Ric, and she couldn't have Hope to herself forever. Caroline couldn't run away from danger when her friends were fighting the ancient evil. So what was that she wanted? She didn't know.

"You know, Lizzy looked so hurt when she thought that Hope was going to get to live with both me and her father," Caroline's shook her head regretfully. "And Lizzy never complains. I must have hurt her really bad, Stefan, and for what? To give myself one more chance with you. That was the most selfish thing I've done in my life."

"You deserve to be happy. It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

"To the point of hurting my kids?" she asked him thickly, remembering how hurt the twins were when she was packing her things to move out. How Hope was looking back till Klaus drove away, still hoping that Caroline can go with them to Daddy's scary castle. "We hurt people closest to us for our benefit, and, without any hesitation, we take advantage of those who have feelings for us. And still, we're miserable, happiness eludes us."

The animation left Stefan's face for a moment. "Take advantage? Klaus is helping us because we freed him, and we can also help to get his family back," Stefan said. "And Valerie is helping us because she's a friend."

"You can't be serious," Caroline's voice didn't hide her disbelief. "Valerie is helping you, not us," she came to an abrupt stop, her heart jumping in her chest. "And Klaus is actually free to do whatever he wants from the moment we got the blade out of him."

Caroline then realised that she basically implied that Klaus still had feelings for her. She was prepared to hear a snarky comment, but to her surprise Stefan didn't argue with anything Caroline said.

"I have to get Damon back," Stefan stiffened as though she had struck him. "If that makes me selfish, than that's what I am."

He turned away not waiting for a reply. Before Caroline realised Stefan was near the door. But before he left the room, Caroline jumped out of the bed and caught his hand.

"Stefan," his forest green eyes blazed down into hers. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's Damon, of course you'll do anything it takes to save him," she buried her hands in her blond hair. "I'll do everything in my power to help you, I love you."

Stefan flinched at the last words, and when Caroline was about to speak again, he stopped her with a raised hand. "It's okay, Care, I love you too," he kept his features composed, and Caroline once again couldn't read his face. "I want you to be happy, I want you to have everything you want, but…" the look on his face mingled desperation. "We've finally made some progress in getting Damon back. I don't know what's left of his humanity, and I can't focus on anything else right now. Please understa—"

Caroline covered his lips with her fingers and pressed her forehead against his chest. She felt disgust with herself for making Stefan plead for her understanding. Caroline should not have said anything to him.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," she pulled him close to her side. "I don't know what got into me. I love you, and I'm here for you."

"It's my fault," Stefan replied. "Sometimes I think the Salvatores are cursed to destroy lives of their loved ones."

"No," Caroline shook her head. "You're not destroying anything." She drew an invisible pattern on his shirt, thinking. "I don't mind danger, I even missed supernatural troubles a little bit in Dallas. I just… I feel like I'm constantly waiting for our happy ever after to start, but there is always something getting in the way."

Stefan stood over her, his hands wrapped around Caroline. "You and Tyler have been through a lot, but you seemed happy with him regardless."

"But it didn't work out anyway, because he chose his revenge fantasy over me," she quickly brought that love story to a conclusion.

Stefan leaned lightly into her and took hold of her hand. "We're together, Care," he spoke. "Things around us will always change, for better or for worse, but what we have between us is what it is."

His eyes searched her face, as if he was trying to reach into her thoughts. "But it's not enough," Stefan's voice drifted into a hushed whisper.

Caroline' stomach knotted as she was remembering how she got to that point in her life. Her biggest mistake was how much she idealised Stefan over their years of friendship. No one would have lived up to that perfect man. Not even Stefan himself.

Stefan was a real person, he could manipulate to get what he wanted. He could fail her, because of poor judgement. He couldn't bond with her children, because he was not a kid person. And he could be selfish like all other people. Caroline still loved that real version of Stefan, but she wasn't sure she was in love with him. And she didn't think he was in love with her either, even though she knew how deeply he cared about her.

~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~ _POV Klaus_ ~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~

It took nearly two weeks, but they finally located the Mikaelsons. A few days were wasted on locating Hayley, but Hope's blood didn't help them to find her. From that increasingly upset Klaus had to conclude that Hayley was not running with the coffins anymore. He only hoped that she was alive and possibly cloaked by someone. Klaus would hate to break Hope's and Elijah's hearts.

Turned out that all four Originals were clocked on the Mikaelsons blood. The spell was the one from their grimore, which was in Hayley's possession before she passed it to Hope. Hence Klaus assumed Hayley was the one who hid the Mikaelsons, leaving the key to him and Hope only.

At one point Valerie pointed out that they only agreed to bring Freya back, but after the news about Hayley, Klaus was in no mood to be messed with. Stefan knew him well enough to encourage Valerie to find the rest of his family after she located Freya.

However, the downside of finding all the Originals was that the heretic was overworking herself. Klaus just hoped that if she was to be overwhelmed and die, it wouldn't happen before she cured his family.

"Are you happy?" Valerie's expression remained grim. "You got all four of them back."

Klaus smiled, forgiving her tone. His heart sang with delight, and a warm glow flowed through him when he opened the coffins and saw Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Freya again. Finally his family was in his possession like in the good old days, when Klaus carried them around in the coffins and was in complete control of his life because the safety of his loved ones was secured.

"I didn't got them back in the full sense yet," Klaus noted. Reviving them wasn't as easy as removing the daggers anymore. "But we'll work on that."

Valerie and Stefan exchanged looks, clearly not happy about "we", but oh well. They were in no position to argue.

"Thank you, Valerie," an easy smile played at the corners of Klaus' mouth. "Stefan lucky to have a friend like you."

A witch-friend was always handy, but a witch-sister was even better, and Klaus couldn't wait to get Freya back.

 **— * — * — * —**

Elijah's coffin was the last one Klaus closed before he left the dark room and locked it with one of Kol's magical objects he got back from Camille a while ago. It felt like a hundred years passed since Camille was trying to trade a white oak in return for these objects. That was extremely dangerous in so many ways, but she hardly even realised that. Klaus should have spent more time with Camille in those first few weeks after she became a vampire, and her world turned upside down.

Niklaus was walking up the stairs when saw Hope standing at the top step. She stared into the darkness of the basement with her big eyes, clearly curious, but scared to walk down the stairs.

"It's a little spooky," she stated in a small voice looking past Klaus' shoulder. "How many rooms are down there?"

"Five, but we use them as storage," Klaus smiled at Hope and picked her up, heading to the living room.

"What can you store in five rooms?" Hope exclaimed.

 _Besides ourselves?_ Klaus thought to himself and then replied. "There can't be too many storage rooms for our fam—" he stopped at the large doorway between ballroom and dining room. "Caroline!"

If Klaus didn't know any better, he would think that the woman was possessed. She was constantly renovating his house, finding new and new sharp edges and loosely hung chandeliers. According to Caroline, furniture was so dusty, it was a wonder Hope hadn't developed asthma yet, and the stairs were so slippery, it might have been safer to ski down them. And when Caroline wasn't at their place, she would terrorise Alaric, who actually called Hope on one occasion, asking her to invite Caroline for dinner, which she was originally supposed to spend at Alaric's house.

"Now, love, what the curtains have to do with child safety?" Klaus wondered.

"Creepy people wouldn't be able to peek inside the house through the windows," Caroline said carefully pleating the curtains into a concertina form by pushing the fabric gently back in between the curtain hooks.

"Perfect, they were bugging me since the day I moved in."

Caroline shot him a stern look, but didn't even take her hands of the curtains, still fully focused on her job. The Originals hybrid was somewhat impressed by her energy and determination. "Curtains are important, Klaus," she explained patiently. "They make the house feel like home," she threw her hands up and waved around. "It's a beautiful Victorian house! But it's a bit too gothic and dark. Something that fitted your family of really old creatures, but now you have a kid and new energy in the family."

Hope nodded and jumped off of Klaus hands to get a better look at the curtains. "I like them, Mommy, they look so happy and bubbly like us!" she grinned at Caroline, praising her taste and choice. "You know what else would make the house feel more like home?" Hope's eyes shifted from one parent to another.

"No dog," Caroline replied smirking at the child. "But nice try, wolf pup. Anyway," she looked at Klaus. "I think we better throw a birthday party for Hope at our place, what do you think? It's closer to the school and we've had her classmates around before, so their parents would be more comfortable sending their kids to the house they've been to."

"And me and the twins can have a sleepover!" Hope clapped her hands. "Please, Daddy?"

Klaus found it impossible not to return her smile. "You can have anything you want, Hope," he commented as if the answer was obvious, and Hope's eyes filled with sparks.

"Now that's a great parenting," Caroline kept her features composed, but Klaus knew she was just teasing him.

Still he noticed that something was going on with Caroline. At the first glance, she looked as usual, but something wasn't right. Caroline's energy hinted at an obsession, her cheerful face looked like a mask, and despite a smile on her lips, Caroline's eyes were clouded with concern and uneasiness. Klaus realised that he was so preoccupied with finding his siblings that he didn't really had a proper conversation with Caroline since he and Hope left her place.

Leaving the ballroom at Caroline's mercy, Klaus headed to the library. He decided that before Hope's party was over, he would talk to Caroline and find out what was troubling her.

 **— * — * — * —**

 **If you have a spare moment, please review! I would appreciate hearing your thoughts. :) Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~ _POV Caroline_ ~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~

Passing through the hallway, Caroline once again glanced at the door. The birthday party started a couple of hours ago, most of the food had been eaten, all friends got used to having the Original hybrid in the house, and two dozens of kids filled the house with laughs, screams, and even occasional animal noises.

Caroline had to use her reserves from the food storage, when some mums asked, if they could stay and enjoy Hope's birthday with their kids. Apparently, they had to get to know Hope's father better and had all sorts of advices for a new single father with perfect manners, looks, and a British accent. It didn't help that Klaus charmed his way into their hearts, securing play-dates for Hope for the next season.

"Oh, dear, how did you let that one escape?" Mrs. Morrison caught Caroline on her way to the table and, holding the hostess by her wrist, leaned closer. "He's absolutely gorgeous! Well, I suppose it's not easy to hold onto a man like that."

Now that was crossing the line, especially with Klaus, who played piano for the girls, suddenly starting to chuckle. Caroline's lips spread into a thin-lipped smile. "I was the one to kick his British arse out," she said in a sweet light tone. "Just between you and me, I'm not even sure that Ana is his."

The chuckle stopped abruptly and Klaus shot her a warning look. Caroline held her head high and refused to let herself to feel intimidated by him. Before long Klaus compelled Mrs. Morrison to forget that last bit and added a few more ridiculous details about their brief life as Ana's parents, that Mrs. Morrison would, no doubt, spread across the whole community.

At that moment, for the first time during that party, Caroline was glad that Stefan still had not showed up. Another hour flew by and Caroline left the room to bring in the birthday cake. Klaus must have seen her coming with the cake, because without her asking, he gave Alaric a sign to turn the lights off.

Hope was still by Klaus' side, with one of her hands wrapped around her father's neck, when she blew the candles and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Liz asked with a shining smile on her little face.

"Can't say," Hope said what Caroline expected her to reply, but to Caroline's surprise the wolf pup took her hand off her father and hugged Liz really tight.

Caroline, Klaus, and Alaric exchanged the looks. Neither Hope nor the twins would take separation lightly, that was as clear as day. Jo was quick to join for a group hug and then other kids came running to them, pushing Hope and the twins to the floor and creating some kind of laughing pile of fluffy dresses and sparkling shoes.

"Presents time, guys?" Bonnie asked, laughing for the first time in months. Her question was immediately met with cheering from the pile that quickly unfolded itself and kids run to the table covered with boxes and bundles, wrapped in colourful paper.

The Original hybrid looked quite excited, which made Caroline smile. He sure did like to make presents. Hope was going through her presents with nearly vamp speed, and every now and then Caroline patted her on the back, calling for her patience and reminding to thank people for their presents.

"Mummy!" she exclaimed when she finally fished Caroline's present out. It was a small jewellery box, wrapped in blue paper, spangled with small crescents, with a wolf's silhouette in the middle of a box. Hope opened it and for a moment stared at a pedant on a thin gold chain. Caroline saw how her sight shifted up slightly, and Hope read a few Latin words written on a piece of paper, folded in the inner side of the case.

With Bonnie's help Caroline charmed the pedant so that whenever it was on Hope and she said the spell, Caroline would her Hope's call. If Caroline was to be a mum-on-call, she decided to embrace it and do it properly. Luckily Hope was a witch, so she could say the spell and call for Caroline. Unfortunately, the twins didn't have magic of their own.

"So that you can have me by your side any time you need," Caroline said, trying to hint without giving away too much with guests in the house.

"I get it," Hope nodded and gave Caroline conspiratorial smile. She reached out, and Caroline kneeled down to wrap her arms around Hope, and gave her a long bear hug. "I love you, Care," she whispered in Caroline's ear, "no matter how things change. Always and Forever."

Caroline glanced at Klaus with her watery eyes. He was looking at them, his expression serious and concerned, but as caring as ever. Klaus clearly had already covered the concept of "Always and Forever" with his first kin, and Hope made Caroline a part of it. It felt strange. Good strange.

For the first time since Klaus came back, and Caroline expected Hayley to show up any moment, she wasn't afraid that Hope would leave her behind. Hope's heart was surely big enough to have a special place for each of her three loving parents. Caroline knew, you couldn't have too many of people loving you that way. What wouldn't she do to have at least one of her parents back, so that for a brief moment she could feel like a child again, not a woman, all grown up, a ship in open sea, far away from home.

An indignant squeak, that came from the box on the floor, killed Caroline's sentimental mood in an instance. Hope screamed, and was nearly hyperventilating, when she dropped on her knees and "macheted" the hell out of a neatly wrapped box to free her present.

"Happy Birthday, my princess," Klaus had the nerve to say enthusiastically, completely ignoring fireballs Caroline was shooting at him with her eyes.

She knew he was going to do that! Oh, she knew! A whole week she was going over and over about dogs being an awful nuisance, especially in their current unstable situation. Klaus listened to all she had to say on the matter, he even somewhat agreed with her, and then went and bought that furry descendant of his anyway! Alaric would never ever do that! Stefan would never ever do that either!

At that moment Caroline felt like luring Klaus into the kitchen and breaking a chopping board over his stubborn head. But Caroline wasn't his girlfriend, and she didn't give birth to Hope, so her say on the matter was somewhat limited.

A couple hours later the guests left, but Bonnie with Alaric stayed to help Caroline clean. Klaus offered a couple of helpers, who could come over and stay as long as she needed them, and Caroline understood, that he had already regrouped his army of minions.

"No thank you," Caroline rejected his help. She even smiled, mostly for Hope's benefit, and picking up dishes on her way, headed to the kitchen. When she started the water and soaked a cleaning cloth, a shadow appeared behind Caroline. As she expected, it was Klaus, who "hybrided" into the kitchen without making a tiniest sound. With the cloth in her hand, Caroline was about to leave the room, ignoring the hybrid, but Klaus wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, come on, love," Klaus stood on her way to the living room, and every time she tried to manoeuvre around him, he matched her movements, keeping Caroline trapped between him and the sink. "We had such a lovely birthday party. I didn't bite anyone, everyone enjoyed it, and Hope is absolutely ecstatic," Klaus' voice was soft and soothing, but Caroline remained stern. "Let's not let one puppy ruin the day, shall we?"

Caroline put down the microfiber cloth and crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't know, if I can," Caroline shook her head mockingly, "given that that puppy completely ignored everything I told him about not buying a damn dog."

Klaus grinned like a Cheshire cat, showing her the teeth, which she was once unfortunate enough to feel on her neck. Caroline felt like a primitive fear sent shiver through her body, warning her to stay away from a stronger predator. But Caroline pushed her irrational fear down, reminding herself, that Klaus was no danger to her. Not at that moment at least.

"You're invading my personal space," she said nonetheless, and Klaus stepped back, letting her to pass through.

Caroline felt much more in control, as she walked out of the kitchen to finish cleaning. Caroline rather felt than heard, that he followed her to the living room, where Hope was singing to a dog that looked at her with a rather confused expression, dipping his furry black head slightly, as if trying to make out something out of human "howling".

"He's eyes are so blue!" Hope exclaimed, picking up the puppy and hugging it lovingly. "And he's as black as coal!"

"At least you won't immediately see all the dirt on him, that he'll be bringing in the house," Caroline once again chose to focus on the positive side of things.

"Coal!" Hope held the puppy up above her head. "You're Coal! Aren't you, love?"

Klaus chuckled softly in approval, and Caroline couldn't help but break into an open, happy smile.

When Caroline's phone ringed, she grabbed it off the table, already feeling sick for no reason. She might not be the strongest or the wisest of vampires, but she did have good intuition.

"It's Valerie," Stefan said. "She's gone."

— * — * — * —

Rain fell on their heads like it meant to wash them away, clean the earth from undead, who were never meant to exist on that planet. The dawn barely lightened the sky, but the sun never showed up, replaced by heavy clouds, that were slowly flowing above all the living and dead creatures. Even above those who stuck between life and death.

Stefan stood straight, his face is immobile, and the grief balled up so tight inside him, none could escape. Damon took one more friend from his brother, but at least that time it wasn't entirely his doing. Caroline hoped Stefan could find some comfort in that. But she knew him better than that. Stefan blamed himself, he got Valerie in all that mess, and after everything she'd done for all of them, she was the one to end up in the freezing ground. The ocean moved, as it did for billions of years, sending the moist wind in Valerie's direction, but to her it all stopped. She would never see the ocean or feel the wind again.

The rain fell down the blades of long grass into the wet soil, the droplets pausing on the surface, before being sucked into the dark. A few moments later, held by Stefan, Alaric, and Klaus, Valerie followed the raindrops.

Caroline knew they let Valerie down. They took her help as granted, and when she was in danger, they were not there to watch her back. The heart ripped out of the chest, and another friend was gone.

Bonnie brought her hand to her face and caught a tear, before it could escape her eye. Last two years were completely exhausting for her, and that day, she was once again reminded of what Damon and Enzo had become, and that there might not be a way back for them.

— * — * — * —

Caroline could not rest. She couldn't give into despair, and let it sink her to the ground. Caroline remained extremely organised and efficient, moving everyone's stuff to an annex near the Mikaelsons' mansion. Some time ago it was built by Kol, who just refused to be another Mikaelson and needed to do everything his way, including domestic side of things. No wonder, he couldn't live in peace with the rest of the family, even though it was important for them to stay together.

"I like this house better," Liz walked through the mansion followed closely by Klaus, who every now and then caught different antiques an inch from the floor. "Sorry," one of the twins said then, giving him apologetic smile, and reaching for another "pretty thing", such as a eighteen century Prussian plate or one of the Jade Bowls.

"You are welcome to stay here," Klaus replied. "There are plenty of rooms for all of you, including your father."

However, Alaric insisted on them staying in an annex, but he was wise enough to admit that it was safer for them near the Original hybrid at that time, than on their own. He talked to Caroline, asking whether they should speak to Stefan, but she said they were better to give him some space.

Bonnie was released from all moving duties, as she had the most important job on her hands. Reviving the Original witch was essential since they didn't have a heretic on their team anymore.

Klaus sent a few of his minions to discover what the situation was like in New Orleans. Without Valerie, they couldn't longer siphon the venom out of Freya, unless they used the twins. But Caroline was against it and glad that Klaus didn't even try to ask her. Hence, they desperately needed the cure that once belonged to Lucien, another freaky friend of Klaus'.

— * — * — * —

A few days went by and finally Stefan appeared on their doorsteps. Caroline felt like she could burst with happiness, when she opened the door and saw Stefan. She wrapped him with her arms and whispered something for what felt like a long time, not even sure if she made any sense. But suddenly Stefan's body relaxed, and he returned her hug.

"How are you coping, Stefan?" Alaric put a hand on Stefan shoulder and walked him in the living room, where he had Kol's bar with exclusive whiskey, wine, and other distilled spirits.

Alaric knew everything about loss, so when he tried to comfort Stefan by telling him he knew how he was feeling, Stefan believed him and accepted a short glass with deep copper liquid from his hand.

"It wasn't Damon's or Enzo's fault," Bonnie felt the need to remind everyone. "They are possessed. The moment Klaus get a hold of the cure for Freya, I'll bring her back, and we can start the rescue mission."

Caroline quickly checked on the girls in a theatre room, where they were making mess out of costumes and wigs. Caroline tried to work on her issue of being somewhat judgemental, but, damn it, Kol was some really crazy phsyco. For some reason, she couldn't imagine him just sitting on a hard couch, watching a classical performance. Caroline suspected either an orgy took place there, or a feast, or both. At first she tried to keep the girls away, but they were sneaky, and that room was like a magnet to them. So Caroline checked it carefully, and eventually gave in.

Stefan was spinning the phone in his hand, somewhere in it, taking just bytes of its memory, was a message from Damon, inviting Stefan to come and see what they've done to Valerie. It was a warning to abort their rescue mission, to let the Monster be.

"Did Klaus locate Marcel?" Stefan asked.

"No, Marcel disappeared," Caroline said. "The situation in New Orleans is dangerous for all four spices now, they fight for power but since they aren't united, no one will get in Klaus' way."

"But now they know he's back," Stefan pointed out, "they probably know that his family is helpless."

"He carried most of them in coffins before anyway," Caroline replied in a quieter voice, so that the girls couldn't overhear them. "No one was eager to attack him before."

"Because they were bound to him, coming from his bloodline."

"Still, it's not like they can kill him by beheading or anything. If they don't have white oak, how exactly can they take him down?"

"We don't know whether they have it or not. Plus he has a child now," Alaric reminded her. "It changes everything. With his bloodline broken, he will forever have the enemies lining up to kill him or at least people he cares about."

"That includes you, Caroline," Bonnie added gently.

~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~ _POV Klaus_ ~ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ~

"Yes, Klaus, I'm ready," the Bennett Witch reassured him. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'm sure that by channelling your power, I can revive Freya without awaking the rest of the Originals."

Klaus tried to supress a wave of anger rising inside at the thought that just a few days ago he had a key to reviving all of his siblings. Now he would have to bring them back one by one, and at most Bonnie could help him to awaken Freya. Even to make the Awakening Spell to work, it would require Klaus to give Bonnie some of his energy.

The Bennett witch really couldn't do much anymore. Klaus still didn't understand why they hadn't yet turned her into a vampire and didn't bring back their beloved Elena. It would make Bonnie all mighty again, and Klaus could definitely benefit from a few hybrids in those turbulent times, with a compelled Tyler no longer popping in his way. But then again, Caroline would put her judgy hat on and chide him till he stopped using Elena.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Klaus offered her an apologetic smile. "I shouldn't have doubted you. Perhaps you could do magic before, but having a heretic on call took the pressure off and you didn't try hard enough?"

At first Bonnie looked as if she was about to start arguing with him, but then her face features relaxed a little. "I guess, I do feel that I absolutely must bring my magic back now, and I'm really pushing my own limits now."

Klaus looked at her estimating how much of a recovery he could expect and came to a conclusion that even if the magic came back to her, by that time the Monster would be long locked in a basement somewhere. That of course, if she survived to see it.

"I'm sure once started, your magical powers can recover fully," he assured her, not even lying, but not telling all the truth.

Caroline, who was sitting by Bonnie's side smiled at her, clearly knowing how important magic was for her friend. That didn't surprise Klaus, majority of the Bennett Witches were very powerful and truly treasured their magical powers.

"I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow," Klaus said to Caroline a few hours later when she came to the mansion to kiss Hope good night. "The magical objects will protect you while I'm gone. It shouldn't take me more than a few hours."

"Do you think it's the right time?" Caroline asked taking a deep unsteady breath. "What if the Monster sends someone for us while you're gone?"

"We can't seal it away without Freya, and now that Valerie is gone, we need the cure that Marcel took from Lucien's penthouse. Luckily New Orleans is a mess, and no one knows that I'm coming for that cure. It's the right time, Caroline, simply because if we wait, we just give our enemies time to attack us. Our situation won't change for the better, unless we change it."

"Maybe someone should go with you?" Caroline was rubbing her hands nervously. "Me or Stefan?"

"I want you to be with the children. And Stefan won't help me much, but can make a difference if something goes wrong here. I'll be gone just for a few hours," Klaus tried to calm Caroline down.

Her face was a mask of concern mixed with fear. She nodded and was about to walk by him, but Klaus caught her by the elbow and gently pulled to him.

"I wouldn't leave, if I wasn't sure you're safe," he said. "You have vampires compelled to die for you and the magical objects, enchanted by ones of the strongest witches in the world, protecting you."

"I'm not sure I approve you compelling other vampires to die for us."

"If someone comes here, and those vampires will make the difference between your kids' living or dying, you'll be happy I compelled them."

Caroline swallowed hard and, taking a deep unsteady breath, she stepped back. "Just come back as soon as you can, Klaus," Caroline said and, vamping through the open French doors in the living room, disappeared into the night.

— * — * — * —

That was supposed to be the easiest task in the world. Klaus just had to vamp to the room, that one day belonged to Marcel, take the cure, and vamp back in Chicago. Clearly Marcel didn't expect any trouble, or he would have hidden something like the cure for Freya much better. As much as Klaus worried about consequences Marcel's disappearance could have for him, and what it meant for Hayley, he was happy to finally have the cure in his hand.

However, leaving the house wasn't as easy as he expected. It became clear to Klaus when he heard someone approaching, and turned around to see the owner of the apartment standing thirty feet away from him. A woman, whom Klaus didn't know, but quickly identified as a witch, walked in, stopping right behind Marcel, as if he was her protector. Her hand on her wrist, she smiled at Klaus and greeted him in French.

"To whom do I owe?" Klaus replied, a satanic smile spread across his thin lips. "You look positively awful, my dear boy."

Marcel remained still only the tensing of his jaw betrayed his deep frustration. His clothes suggested he'd been in a fight, perhaps in more than one. His jeans were ripped in a few places, boots had lumps of dried mud on them, and a dirty shirt was missing a few buttons.

Despite everything Marcel put Klaus through, he felt rage building up inside of him, thinking that someone mistreated his adopted son. Yes, Klaus was plotting revenge against Marcel for years, he imagined him suffer in different ways, each bloodier than the other. But he wanted Marcel to pay on Klaus' terms and only for crimes that Klaus saw him being guilty of. He didn't care what he's done to that witch, who was gloating over both of them, and Marcel, standing ten feet away didn't have the strength to wipe that smug smile off her face.

"You see, Klaus, he wasn't born that way," the witch spoke. "He chose to become the Beast to get revenge on your family. He's done it, sort of," she waved at Klaus, who was as healthy as ever, and stood with the cure to bring back another Mikaelson. "He really should have killed you when he had a chance. His mistake," she shrugged her shoulder. "But magic comes at a price."

Klaus ignored the fact that she didn't say what her name was. It didn't matter anymore as she was going to die in less than five minutes.

"As for him not being able to kill his maker, I'll give him a hand," the witch's grin became wider. "Luckily the magic that made him, has control over him. The Ancestors wouldn't create a beast, if he couldn't be controlled. That creature was never meant to have free will, it's a weapon."

She twisted something like a bracelet on her wrist, and incited Marcel on Klaus, as if he was her trained hound. Marcel attacked so quickly that for a moment Klaus left himself open, thinking about the brittle bottle in his hand. He couldn't let go of the cure that was the only way to bring his sister and the rest of his family back. Putting it in a pocket meant crashing it in a fight.

All those thoughts flew through his mind in a few seconds, which were enough for the Beast to cross the room and come crashing on the Original hybrid. Klaus landed heavily on the floor in the next room, destroying a wall on his way. Klaus' first thought was that the bottle was still safe in his hand, only then came the painful sensation of Marcel's teeth sinking into his neck.

 **— * — * — * —**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
